tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Hope Diyoza (Alicelexi)
Hope Charmaine Diyoza is a major character in the sixth season, after appearing as a minor character in the fifth season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Danielle Campbell and made her debut in the Season 5 finale. She is the daughter of Charmaine Diyoza and Paxton McCreary, the adopted daughter of Harper McIntyre and Monty Green, and the adopted sister to Jordan Jasper Green, and was born on the Eligius IV in the Season 5 finale. She grew up aboard the ship only knowing her adopted parents and brother. Unlike Jordan, Hope decided to put herself in cryogenic sleep two years before he did, stating that she wanted more time with her mother when they woke up. She was woken first by Jordan, and they both woke Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake to show them their new home. Early Life Hope was born to Charmaine Diyoza and the late Paxton McCreary on board the Eligius IV on April 26th, 2156. Unfortunately, she was premature by two months, and had to be incubated for the first month of her life. While her mother went in cryogenic freezing, Harper and Monty decided to not put the child under cryosleep as well, and decided to take care of her as their own. At two years old, Hope was the adopted sister to Jordan Jasper Green, the biological child of Monty Green and Harper McIntyre. She lived with them for 24 years before making the decision to put herself in cryosleep with the intention to spend more time with her biological mother when they both awoke. She was in cryosleep for 99 years until 2281, and was awoken by her adopted brother Throughout the series Hope Diyoza/Season Five|Season Five Hope Diyoza/Season Six|Season Six Personality In Monty's video log, he remarks that Hope is a bright girl who developed a need to fix things. While she isn't as smart as Monty and Jordan, she is still intelligent in her own ways. Due to her upbringing in the spaceship, Eligius IV, after everybody went to cryosleep, Hope only had Monty, Harper, and Jordan, for social contact. Not counting her adopted family, Clarke and Bellamy are the first people she meets. However, despite this, she seems to have a pretty good handle on introducing herself to new people, whereas Jordan gets nervous. She is noticeably friendly, but does carry a little bit of anger inside of her, primarily due to the fact that she was never allowed to bring her birth mother out of cryosleep, and due to the lack of social contact. She does remark to a random citizen that she just met, and later have a sexual encounter with, that she isn't afraid to call herself Charmaine's daughter, despite it having a clear negative opinion from people due to her terrorist ways in the past. Physical Appearance Hope is a very beautiful and gorgeous young woman in her mid-20's. She has blue eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks, fair skin, and long, dark brown hair that was, in Season 5, shown to be in loose waves, but now are in intricate hairstyles. She stands at 5'3", and her frame is slim and petite. Relationships Charmaine Diyoza Charmaine is Hope's birth mother, whom she never got to know growing up. She heard stories about her mother from Monty and Harper, though to some extent, as they barely knew about Charmaine and only told her what they knew. It was requested to find files, but most of them were locked, so Hope rarely got to know much about her mother. However, she did supposedly visit her mother while she was asleep in her pod, and would talk to her, but was never allowed to wake her up. She was the one alongside Raven to wake her up, and Hope intended to get to know her mother more. Though, that didn't prove to be the case when Russell Lightbourne decides to banish Charmaine from Sanctum, but allows Hope to stay. She originally planned to go with her mother, but her mother refused and told her to stay in Sanctum. However, Charmaine was soon approached by a Guardswoman, who told her that if she didn't help find those who kidnapped Rose, she would have Russell kick Hope out of Sanctum as well. Harper and Monty Harper was Hope's adopted mother, while Monty was Hope's adopted father. When her birth mother was put under cryogenic freezing, Harper refused to put the child under as well, as she didn't know what effects it would cause on a premature infant. Monty agreed, and the two took care of Hope while she was incubated, and when she was healthy, the two felt they couldn't freeze. When seeing the video left by Monty, Hope is also seen saddened and places a hand on Jordan's shoulder. Jordan Green Jordan and Hope are adopted siblings. She shows to care deeply about him, and talks about him with enough love. Though, they do exhibit a healthy relationship between siblings, and are often playful with each other. She remarks that she would've felt alone if she didn't have Jordan, and tries to stay by his side, primarily due to knowing him most of her life. Appearances Hope Diyoza/Appearances|Episodes Killed Victims So far, Hope hasn't killed or indirectly killed anyone. Notes and Trivia * Danielle Campbell, who portrays Hope, also played a character on another The CW show, The Originals. * Her full name is Hope Charmaine Diyoza. Her first name was hinted in How We Get to Peace, and her middle name was given by her adopted parents. **She was given Charmaine as a middle name, which is her mother's name, just in case she never got to physically meet her. Harper remarked that, "at least you'd have a piece of her". * Hope is the second character whose middle name has been stated in the series. The first being Jordan, and the third being Josephine Lightbourne. * Hope, Jordan, Charmaine Diyoza, and Brell are the only four characters that were introducd in Season Five who are known to be alive. * Just like how Clarke told Madi stories about the 100, Hope grew up hearing about them too. Her adopted parents also told him about Spacekru and the six years on the Go-Sci Ring along with her adopted brother. At some point, she claimed Raven as her favorite person similar to how Jordan claimed Murphy his favorite. * She is biologically older than Madi, but chronologically younger. ** She is also biologically younger than Jordan, but chronologically older. * She is the first person to be born on Eligius IV, the second being Jordan.